This application requests continued funding for an innovative and highly successful T32 training program in Pediatric Gastroenterology, Hepatology and Nutrition (GI) at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center. The training program, funded by the NIH for 20 years, has consistently produced much-needed academic pediatric gastroenterologists. Through a combination of supervised research, core seminars and graduate level coursework, and dedicated mentorship provided by a consortium of primary research mentors and scholarship oversight committees, trainees have a unique opportunity to develop outstanding skills and leadership in the following four areas critical to the field: 1) Chronic liver disease 2) Inflammatory and diarrheal diseases 3) Obesity and the digestive system 4) Development and digestive diseases Trainees in disease based laboratory research take appropriate coursework and may obtain a Certificate in Translational Research. The depth and quality of their exposure is monitored by an interdisciplinary team of outstanding scientists with strong training and mentoring track records. Fellows in translational/clinical research, epidemiological or outcomes research have highly experienced investigators as Mentors, and complete a Master's Degree or a Certificate in Translational Research. All trainees have a formal and in-depth exposure to research ethics, biostatistics, and research design. In addition to training fellows, the primary research mentors and the institution are also committed to training young faculty to be future mentors. The long-term goal of the program remains to foster the development of outstanding physician- investigators and leaders who will meet the tremendously underserved academic workforce needs in Pediatric GI. Major strengths of this program include the long-standing track record and commitment to excellence in fellowship training, the environment and resources for training, and the depth and cohesiveness of the training faculty. The alignment and resources of the P30 NIDDK Digestive Health Center (DDRCC), which is the only one of its kind with a pediatric gastroenterology focus, and a vibrant CTSA, add a critical, unsurpassed and unique dimension to this training program.